Going Back To The Basics
by ChakraTank35
Summary: Instead of Jiraiya taking Naruto on a 3 year training trip, what if Tsunade does and leaves Jiraiya to run the village until they get back? Will Naruto come back stronger? Or will he remain the same knuckle-head? HaremFic. Definitely an AU
1. Prologue

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

* * *

In a hospital bed located in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a heavily bandaged boy sits up slowly, feeling pain all over. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. The last thing he remembers was watching Kabuto take Sasuke's broken and mangled body towards The Land of Rice. Naruto had won the fight, but couldn't pose much of a challenge to the Jonin-level ninja due to using up all of his energy fighting Sasuke.

Sitting up slowly, he notices all the people surrounding his bed. As he looks from left to right, he sees the worried expression of Shikamaru, a tired looking Tsunade, the serious face of Jiraiya, and the angry face of Sakura.

As Naruto slowly gains his bearings, Sakura decides to ask a question that will unknowingly change Naruto's life forever.

"Naruto", Sakura started," Where is Sasuke-kun, did you bring him back like you promised?"

Naruto slowly looks up at her and shakily says," I couldn't bring him back Sakura-chan, he was unconscious under my feet, but Kabuto intervened and ran off with him. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get him back because I spent all my energy trying to keep Sauske from killing me."

The second Naruto finished, Sakura looked up at Naruto with a cold fury hidden in her eyes.

"YOU BAKA!", she screams," if you weren't such an idiot, you would've grabbed him and ran! You probably left him there on purpose because I love him and not you!"

"B-but Sakura-chan you have to understand, I would never leave-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO, YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BRING HIM BACK! I HATE YOU!"

As Sakura screams at Naruto, she storms out of the hospital room and out into the village, not caring at all who she ran into. 'Doesn't Naruto know that I love Sasuke-kun and want him back', Sakura thinks.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Jiraiya proceeds to tell Naruto that he is going on a training trip for three years outside of the Leaf Village.

"What do you mean I'm going on a training trip for three years!?", asks/yells Naruto. When he looks at Jiraiya for an explanation, all he sees is an unusually serious look on his face.

"Look brat, there is an organization of S-ranked criminals coming for the Biju sealed in your gut. They already tried to capture you once, what's stopping them from trying again? If we train in the village, they will know where you are and send members directly into the village! We have no idea what they will do to get you", states Jiraiya, seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"Fine Pervy Sage, I guess I have no choice", says Naruto, looking dejected, but determined.

"Good brat, let me go talk to Tsunade and we'll leave tomorrow", he says, "And stop calling me that!"

Once Jiraiya gets to Tsunade's office, instead of being a giant perv, he tells her his plans for the next couple of years.

"Tsunade-hime, I plan on taking Naruto on a training trip for around 3 years so he can attempt to learn how to control his Biju's power and get some taijutsu under his belt. I also want t-"

"Jiraiya you are not taking that boy anywhere!", Tsunade exclaims, " he has been around your lechery long enough! I will be the one taking Naruto out of the village to train!"

"But you're the Hokage, you can't just leave the village for 3 years!", Jiraiya shouts. What reason would she have for training Naruto anyway?

"I can do it if I want, which I do. You will take my place as Hokage for 3 years, no more, no less. If I come back and see the village in ruins, I will hunt you down and castrate you with a dull, rusty kunai. Do you understand me?", Tsunade asks, getting a shaky nod from Jiraiya.

"Fine, whatever. What do yo plan on teaching him anyways?", Jiraiya asks getting a very simple answer.

"Why I'm going to go back to the basics..."

* * *

 **And that concludes the prologue for this story. I plan on making my chapters longer after this though.**

 **And to the guy that called me a moron, if you couldn't tell by the summary, this is going to be an AU. I decide who does what.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons

_Chapter 2: Reasons_

* * *

Despite what most believed, Tsunade thought she had the right skills needed to teach Naruto. She has one of the best levels of chakra control known to man, along with a killer taijutsu style. Unbeknownst to Naruto, she was also ¼ Uzumaki, due to her grandmother being Mito Uzumaki. Along with all these skills and her background, she cared for the boy dearly, treating Naruto as if he was her only son.

As she ponders all these thoughts, she forgot that she never told the council of her plans for the next couple of years. ' _I'll do it later, I still have to tell Naruto anyway'_

All of a sudden, Shizune opens the door to her office. "Yes Shizune, what is it?" questions Tsunade.

"It's just Naruto" she explains with a smile "he's up now. I think that you should tell him the news. And don't forget about that council meeting later today."

"Damn it I knew I forgot something! Come along Shizune, we have a brat to visit"

* * *

In his hospital room, Naruto is wondering all the cool things that Jiraiya is going to teach him, like how to perfect the Rasengan, how to better summon toads, and teach him everything he knows. _'I hope_ _Ero-Sennin_ _doesn't try to convert me into being a pervert,_ _Baa-chan_ _would kill me_ '

As Naruto is thinking, he never notices the two people in his room start to come closer to the bed until he comes out of his semi trace.

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto shouts "what are you doing here?"

"Well brat" Tsunade starts angrily "aside from checking up on you, I came to tell you a bit of good news" she finishes, with an imperceptible look of mischief on her face.

"Good news? What kinda good news could you possibly give me?" questions Naruto, getting a firm slap to the back of the head.

"Be patient and you'll find out! I was going to say that I'm taking over your training for the next 3 years, so get ready to work!"

"I thought Ero-Sennin was teaching me? Why are you taking over?" Naruto asks.

"I am making sure that you stay immaculate, and seeing how Jiraiya obviously can't do that, I plan on keeping you as pure as possible. You also need to seriously work on your chakra control, and who better to teach you than me? Oh and I might have a few surprises if you cooperate well enough" answers Tsunade, receiving a smile from Naruto

"Okay" Naruto says, albeit rather gloomily. The idea of doing something as boring as chakra control really dampened his mood considerably.

"We leave in exactly a week Naruto. I expect all your stuff to be packed and ready by then"

* * *

 _One Week Later..._

 _'What kind of inspiration can the girls of this village give me'_ Jiraiya thought as he sat in the Hokage's chair, grinning like a madman. He would make all the female ninjas in the village dress in skimpy maid, nurse, and schoolgirl outfits! Imagine all the books he could write! His Icha Icha would reach new heights and make tons of profits!

"I can't do that anyways. If Tsunade caught wind of this I'd be a dead man before I could say ninjutsu" Jiraiya said to himself after daydreaming for so long. He remembered when Tsunade left with Naruto a week ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday...

 _XxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxX_

 _As one would think, Naruto didn't seem very enthusiastic about leaving the village for 3 years. Wouldn't you be sad if you couldn't see your crush for 3 years?_

" _Are you ready to go Naruto?" Tsunade asks, getting a nod from Naruto._

" _I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess" Naruto replies, feeling a bit glum._

 _Just as the two were about to exit through the towering village gates, Jiraiya shows up, along with a few of Naruto's friends, including Shikamaru, Hinata, and even Ino?_

'Why is Ino of all people here, she hates me as much as the rest of Konoha' _Naruto thought, shocked to see Ino saying good-bye to him_

 _Once the group reached the two, Hinata was the first to act, giving Naruto a shaky hug, along with a month's supply and a small "Good-bye"_

 _Next was Shikamaru. All he did was give Naruto a handshake and mutter how troublesome it would be without the hyperactive blonde in Konoha._

" _You better come back smarter Naruto, I want to play you in a game of shogi when you return" Shikamaru states, giving Naruto a smirk._

 _When he sees Naruto smile to Shikamaru and give a nod, Jiraiya ushers a surprisingly nervous Ino up to Naruto and looks at her expectantly._

" _Go-good-bye Naruto" a nervous Ino starts "I wish you the best of luck with yo-your training. Wh-when you get back I have a few things to te-tell you" she finishes, running off towards her home with a massive blush adorning her pretty face._

 _Giving Naruto a little time to process what happened just now, Jiraiya discreetly hands a couple of old looking scrolls to Tsunade, knowing that it was time for 'certain information' to come into the light in just a few months._

 _Accepting the scrolls and placing them in her kunai pouch, Tsunade proceeds to shake Naruto out of his stupor, eliciting a sharp "Hey!" from the boy._

" _It's time to go Naruto. Say your farewells and take a look at the village as it will be your last until we return" she says, earning a glare from the boy._

 _Naruto gazes upon the village sadly, silently promising that he will return in one piece and keep his home safe, along with his vow to become Hokage. His home will always have his protection._

 _XxxxxxEnd FlashbackxxxxxX_

Jiraiya smiled as he remembered the events that took place that he must prepare for the bane of all Hokages...PAPERWORK! _'I have no clue why I let Tsunade talk me into this! All my time is going to be spent doing this shit now! I can't even visit a hot spring now!'_ he thought angrily, silently hoping and praying to Kami that there was a way around this.

* * *

 **Aaaand that concludes the second chapter. It was a bit longer but not by much eh? The beginning of this story is just to get the ball rolling, things will start to pick up around chapter 3 or 4**

 **: Thanks for the criticism, I completely forgot about adding much detail. You even gave me a few more ideas for the story!**


End file.
